1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immunoassay method for detecting the presence of antibodies to intravenously injected oral medications and more particularly pertains to detecting that certain narcotics have been injected into the blood stream of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication detection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drug detection systems of known types previously devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting certain drug uses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious method configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the patent literature does not describe a method for detecting the presence of antibodies to intravenously injected oral medications that allows detecting that certain types of drugs have been injected into the blood stream of a patient.
In view of the absence of any objective blood test to determine the intravenous injection of narcotic medications intended for oral consumption, the present invention provides an new method for the detection of intravenously injected oral narcotic medications. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described herein, is a method for the detection of certain specific antibodies to inert ingredients commonly used in the formation of narcotic medications intended for oral consumption, when used intravenously.
In this respect, the method for the detection of oral medications injected into the blood stream of a patient according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and methods of the prior art, and in doing so provides an immunoassay method primarily developed for the purpose of detecting, through indirect immunoassay means, that orally prepared medications have been injected into the blood stream of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method for the detection of intravenously injected oral medications which can be used for detecting that certain types of narcotics have been injected into the blood stream of a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.